


Sueño de una noche de invierno

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death of original characters (Chrome's parents), Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SenChrome, SenKuromu, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend2021, Winter, love weekend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Antes de Senku los inviernos eran duros en la Aldea Ishigami.Incluso si eran grandes invenciones, Chrome no necesitaba calentadores o estufas para el frío. No mientras estuviera a su lado.Por la semana del amor organizada en el servidor de Discord (The Kingdom of Shipping) día 1: Sueños.PD: Esto no tiene nada que ver con la obra de William Shakespeare xDDD
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Sueño de una noche de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía estoy a tiempo TODAVÍA ESTOY A TIEMPO

Despertó exaltado, lagrimas adornando sus pestañas y respiración agitada. Una pesadilla.

Quiso largarse a llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas. Alrededor de seis meses ya, desque que había dejado de vivir solo.

Recordó todas las noches en que despertaba así, cubierto en sudor y miedo en medio de su choza oscura y vacía, y temblando rogó por no volver a esos días nunca más.

Antes de que llegara los malos sueños eran algo recurrente, algo diario, de pequeño Chrome hasta había llegado a pensar que era algo normal. Sus pesadillas solían ser siempre las mismas, imágenes y sucesiones que iban y venían, recuerdos, memorias lejanas, sentimientos de antaño, lágrimas de la infancia. La mayoría de esos sueños ni siquiera distaban mucho de la realidad, la única diferencia era que tal vez las imágenes aparecían más deformadas, más oscuras, más monstruosas. 

Magma sobre él, grandes manos en forma de puños dirigiéndose a su rostro, gotas carmesíes manchando el azul de sus ropas. Su roca malota que hacía los cabellos erizarse y las miradas de los ancianos, malignas, acusadoras. “Brujo”. Los adultos rechazándolo, suspiros hastiados, el pescado asado más pequeño. Los demás niños de la aldea jugando juntos, corriendo lejos de él. Tardes silenciosas en el bosque, moras y plantas con pinches, el chirrido de los grillos avisando que es hora de volver a la aldea, crujidos entre los árboles, todo oscuro. 

Ruri tosiendo sin parar,  Kokuyo prohibiéndole verla a ella, su única amiga. “No te atrevas a seguir hechizándola, brujo”, experimentos con hierbas medicinales.  Infusiones de plantas y flores con pésimo sabor acompañadas de dolores de panza.

Ropas hechas jirones y sangre chorreándole de la nariz. Las manos quemadas y doloridas por tanto escalar y experimentar. Su emoción latente por hallar la roca más dura de todas y la decepción de que a nadie le interese ni le importara tal descubrimiento. Intentar ayudar con los problemas de conteo en las reservas de cereales con su habilidad en matemáticas, “Es sólo ese niño brujo otra vez”, gente que no le escucha, que no le atiende, que lo hace a un lado.

Frío. Noches frías y solitarias con el estómago vacío y viejas mantas que poco servían ya. Los dedos de los pies congelados y doloridos, su nariz chorreando mocos por los resfríos. 

Nieve. 

Montones y montones de nieve blanca cubriéndolo todo. No más calor, no más flores, el fin de la vida. 

Lágrimas. Dos cuerpos fríos uno junto al otro, tendidos sobre el suelo de su vieja casucha en la aldea, la única manta buena del hogar sobre él. Manos aún regordetas tratando de despertarles, el sol ya estaba arriba, era hora de desayunar. Mamá. Papá.

De eso se trataban las peores. Días de hambre y frío, extrañando los abrazos de mamá y las caricias de su padre. 

El invierno le aterraba. Siempre había tenido malos recuerdos de esa cruel estación. Era de esperarse que odiara el frío y la nieve, sus padres habían muerto de la noche a la mañana por culpa de aquél acolchado de blanco.

Un hermoso y brillante blanco. Casi del mismo color que los cabellos de  Senku .

Antes de  Senku , los inviernos eran duros en la aldea Ishigami.

Chrome estaba sólo en el mundo.

No había nadie a su lado desde que sus padres murieron por el frío de la nieve. 

Senku , su maestro y mentor, su mejor amigo, su amor, su esperanza, su primavera.

Su nuevo invierno y el dueño de sus sueños. 

Senku significaba muchas cosas hermosas para Chrome. Era la primera persona que en verdad le comprendía y entendía su pasión, no lo mandaba a callar y le tomaba poca importancia.  Senku entendía la importancia y lo genial de lo que creía era brujería, probablemente incluso más que él.

Senku significaba conocimiento y crecimiento. El mundo de Chrome era tan pequeño hasta que su compañero llegó. Casas gigantes, barcos que nadaban debajo del agua, aparatos que hablan y aves enormes de metal que dejan que las personas viajen sobre los mares y los océanos. Montañas y bosques y selvas y llanuras y desiertos, el planeta tierra siendo redondo, los hombres pisando la luna, viendo superficies de planetas a años luz de distancia.  Cientos y cientos de cosas que ni siquiera podía terminar de imaginar.

Senku había espantado la oscuridad que tanto le aterraba.  Senku había creado estufas para no tener frío en invierno.  Senku había aliviado su soledad.

Los rayos del sol le acariciaron el rostro, pájaros trinaban sobre los árboles desnudos y se oía a niños reír y jugar fuera. Intentó estirarse, estaba calientito y con el brazo entumecido. Los cabellos de  Senku caían despreocupados por todos lados, acariciándole al castaño las mejillas, el cuello y la punta de la nariz. 

Senku aún estaba profundamente dormido, no era de extrañar siendo que habían estado las últimas tres noches talando árboles y fundiendo hierro para otra nueva invención. Admiró con detalle cómo la el sol iluminaba sus cejas relajadas, sus labios finos entreabiertos, sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Una emoción cálida y cosquilleante le subió por toda la garganta. No pudo soportarla más y le besó.

Besó suave su mejilla, la que no estaba aplastando su bíceps, le besó la nariz respingada, le besó la barbilla y le besó los párpados, y cómo debía pasar,  Senku despertó intentando apartarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Pareciera que estuviste llorando. — Pudo ocultar la preocupación de su voz, pero no de su mirada.  Senku era un muchacho tan sentimental, no importa cuánto tratara de esconderlo.

—  Ahh , Emm... — Chrome se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le ofreció a su novio su sonrisa más grande. — Nada, nada. Es sólo que es invierno... —Titubeó, no sabiendo cómo expresar todo lo que su corazón sentía, cuanto lo amaba, y cómo lo había salvado. Le abrazó por la cintura. —pero siento como si fuese primavera ya. — Prefirió no decirle nada. A  Senku no le gustaba la cursilería, y no es como si necesitara que Chrome se lo dijera todo el tiempo. Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¿ Humm ? No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices. — Le contestó el  ojirubí , dándose media vuelta, aun usando su brazo como almohada, para que el castaño no pueda ver la expresión en su rostro.

Por supuesto que no engañaba a Chrome.  Senku , el muchacho con un CI por encima del 130, obviamente ya sabía de qué estaba hablando. 

— Oye,  Senku , — Chrome le abrazó fuerte, divertido, y le besó detrás de la oreja. Vio las puntas verdosas de su cabello y sólo pudo pensar en los brotes creciendo entre la nieve y las hojas nacientes de los árboles. — El sol ya está arriba, vayamos a desayunar. — le susurró,  aferrándose a su calidez. 

Tenía la sensación de que ya no tendría sueños feos nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> acá va un angst de mala calidad xDDDD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado un poquito jajaja
> 
> Pueden unirse al servidor de Discord "The Kingdom of Shipping" si gustan! Hablamos de todas las ships posibles de dcst xdd también hay eventos y RPs y demás!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8MvKmvrc


End file.
